The First Day
by thisonewillworkforsure
Summary: Takes place a few hours after the end of Advent Children. Based around the credits from the first ending song "Calling"
A/N: Hey guys. How are you doing :D? This fic has some beautiful gifs to further illustrate the moments, done by Minaspassion. You can find her post with them along with her awesome clerith blog here:

post/143958589124/the-first-day-a-collaboration-of-mina-and

That being said, hope you guys enjoy the fic and have a wonderful day :D!

XXX

The sunny morning came after Cloud's final battle with Sephiroth. The blond hopped on his motorcycle on the outskirts of Edge, sparing a sidelong glance at his friends who joyfully waved to him. They congratulated him on a job well done; they knew their leader was back, and for good this time. Cloud didn't show it to them through words or smiles but they knew how happy he was. He gave them a brisk nod before brushing up his black goggles and tearing his gaze from them. He revved up Fenrir and drove off away from them; they stared at the blond until the sound of the bike engine was out of earshot.

Cloud sped down the one lane road with his cape flapping wildly and his spiky blond hair blown back, welcoming the warm breeze that caressed his face. He ignored the lush green landscapes on his sides and focused on the path in front of him. He may have been the only one on the road, but he knew that wherever he went, he would never be alone ever again…

Cloud started to reflect on the recent days. With Sephiroth defeated for the last time everyone was able to go back to their everyday lives. Just like after meteorfall they were able to look to the future with joy again, free to embrace their dreams as they did before Shinra and Sephiroth. History would record this battle as an aberration to their peaceful times.

But for Cloud there was no peacetime after meteorfall. While everyone moved on, he was left to remember what he lost. The pain and misguided guilt from failing to save Aerith hovered over him like a doom spell that followed him wherever he went. Despite the best efforts of his friends to bring him back to the present, it did little to mend his broken heart. There was only one person who was capable of making it right for him.

And he found her again.

Aerith was his north star; when the toughest of times came, she always appeared to him to show him the way. In the midst of his callous days as a mercenary in Midgar, she made him her bodyguard and gave him a sense of purpose. Cloud's convictions left him when he thought she did. He had forgotten that a star was always there even if they couldn't be seen, but they were at their brightest when the dark sky needed that light the most. In his greatest time of need she washed away his guilt and pain like the way she cured his wounds when they fought side by side.

The green hills were gradually dotted with yellow lilies until they covered the landscape. In his heart where the pain used to be was now warmth, he was able to feel her presence and he knew she was nearby. A smirk graced his lips for a split second before he pushed down the throttle. The roaring Fenrir made several sharp turns on the road until Cloud spotted Aerith standing in the field of flowers with her back to him, feelings of anxiousness and excitement tugged at his heart. His fingers tingled in anticipation as he pushed the break, slowing to a stop.

He hopped of the bike and took off his goggles, revealing dilated pupils. He walked towards her with a careful gait, making sure to not step on any flowers. He came to a sudden stop when he heard her voice.

"You came." Aerith said happily. She tiled her head down and clasped her hands before turning to him. They engaged in a long stare, her green eyes meeting his blue. Seeing her face made Cloud's lips part. "But you didn't wait long." She finished playfully.

Cloud took more steps towards her until he closed the gap between them. "I… feel like I waited long enough." He tore his gaze from hers and marveled at the brunette, feelings and desires bottled up for years started to finally let out. The dreams of her that turned to nightmares when he woke up, the painful reminders of her from all the places he traveled while delivering, and reliving his darkest day when he delivered the flowers to her resting place.

Cloud did what he longed to do for years. He quickly coiled Aerith in his arms just above her waist in a tight embrace. In his excitement he lifted her up so only the tip of one foot barely remained on the ground. It was so sudden for the Cetra, her arms laid there for a moment until she returned his embrace with one of her own. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm behind is neck and the other on the back of his head. They draped their heads on each other's neck and stayed there in silence, their first deed to make up for lost time.

They moved their heads back only to press their foreheads on each other. Their curled up lips grew into a faint laugh. When it finished Aerith backed her head away and grinned. "Hey I was right!"

Cloud's eyebrows arched. "About what?"

"I told you we would look back at the hard times one day and laugh."Aerith said.

"You're right." Cloud recalled the time she said this at the Temple of the Ancients. He wore a wistful expression on his face. "Aerith it's been so long."

"And it's over now." She firmly reminded him. "Everything's alright."

"Yeah…" Cloud nodded, becoming more and more relaxed. "No more hard times."

As he put her down and they let go of each other, Aerith stepped on a small rock. She lost her balance and fell towards Cloud. He caught her before she hit the ground, with one hand above her waits and the other under her legs. Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath.

"I guess the moment wasn't supposed to be over." Aerith joked as she looked up to him.

"It's not over." Cloud inched closer to give her a loving smile. "It has just begun." As he finished speaking, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips unto hers. She returned it happily, knowing that she will end up giving and returning many more to him in the times to come.

As they kissed in the flower fields, their friends back home rebuilt edge and went back to their daily lives. For the others it was a time to work on going back to what they did and enjoyed.

But for Cloud it was the first day, of the rest of his life.


End file.
